What happened before the dust?
by princessofodd
Summary: This is around a year after Sabrina's 15th birthday when her parents woke up and drove her life a bit crazy. So you know what happened in the end, but what happened in the middle? Told by Daphne's POV. T cus I am parinoid
1. The case that started it all

**A/N: Ok so you asked and now you recieve! This is my story, what happened before the dust? This is a ...filler I suppose for my story My version of how you can break a sleeping spell. Also I sent in my orignal story to a contest hosted by Twilight0. So vote please or how ever she is deciding to rate it. Thanks for all of the help with my cry of need=D Ok so long A/N i am finished so read and review thanks!!**

Bang! Bang! Bang! Ugh I stretched my arms and was met by an annoyed grunt. I blinked my eyes open and saw Red glaring at me. I gave her a weak grin sorry that I hit her. She rolled her eyes and ran downstairs caring a pan in each hand. I got into my clothes, normal ones I had grown up a bit I needed to be strong if I was to be taken serious and allowed to fight the scarlet hand. I wore one of Sabrina's old skirts she had given it to me after Puck spilled grape juice on it. I wore a black shirt all of my shirts were in the wash from all the extra training we had to do. Dad was … fuming mad after the "chat" we had about our future. It has been exactly a year and he has calmed a bit but is still on edge having freak outs over everafters. Sabrina was sneaking around with Puck and although she said that nothing was going on I knew it was a lie. I walked downstairs and flew to the table. Puck was smirking and  
Sabrina had a killer glare in her sticky eyes. She was covered head to toe in syrup like goo. I stifled a laugh not able to chuckle because I might get in trouble for "encouraging" Puck. I sat down and swallowed a mound of odd colored pancakes. Granny walked in with a large sunny smile on her face.

"Good morning!" A chorus of hellos spread throughout the table.

"Well my dears we have a case." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively in my direction. She knew I loved my job. I chugged a glass of what appeared to be milk but had a fudge taste to it. When I had cleared my mouth so worlds could come out I spoke.

"What is the case Granny?" She smiled again her wrinkles falling in place.

"One of the everafters is having is possessions stolen from him." We have a case! We have a case!

"Are they magical?" I looked over at Sabrina. She had hardly touched her food.

"No they are not, but they are still extremely important." Her eyes were serious as she nibbled on her food.

"Well who is it what do the objects do?" I felt like yelling at Sabrina. She always had to ruin the moment of fun with lame questions.

"They belong to Alice." I felt the urge for my hand but refused to put it in my mouth and squeal in delight. I settle for simply being very happy.

"OMG! Alice in wonderland? That is so cool." Ok so I was a teenager but everafters still made me so happy.

"Yes she is a friend of ours but I haven't spoken to her since she had her kids." YES! Everafter children made me even happier because then I could have a magical friend like Red.

"She has kids great." I looked over at dad who was being a grumpy- butt.

"Anyway … if you kids could get ready we will leave in an hour." We all nodded at the same time. Dad growled in dissapproval and mom smiled.

"Granny where is Uncle Jake?" She smiled again.

"Oh he went out to see Briar." Now I smiled. Jake and Briar were head over heels for each other. I swallowed down another stack of food and we were ready to go. We all squeezed into the little car. Mom sat on dad's lap and Sabrina was on Puck's lap. Sabrina and Puck looked very mad at the seating but smiled to each other when they thought I wasn't looking. I sat in between the two "couples". Holding on for my dear life from Granny's driving. Traveling through town was creepy most of the houses were abandoned. We came to a small cottage like house far away from town. I was relieved, Puck and Sabrina wouldn't stop fighting and dad kept getting protective of his daughter sitting on a teenage boys lap. We spilled out of the car in a tumble of limbs. A tall bond came running out she had jeans on under a apron, a light blue shirt and a black bow on her head.

"Are you ok?" I looked up and squealed. Standing in front of me was Alice the Alice from Wonderland!

"Oh mi gosh! Your Alice!" She gave me a small smile.

"Yes I am." She put her hand out to help me up. I took her hand and she pulled me out from under the pile. The rest of my family brushed themselves. Granny gave Alice a warm friendly smile and swept her up in a large embrace (I got better with words the pocket dictionary really helped).

"Ah my dear friend how are you?" She gave a sad smile.

"Ah fine but you know the items I lost were personal you know from my trip?" Everyone was brushing themselves off.

"You trip to Wonderland?!?!?!?!?!" Alice grimaced at my excited comment.

"Well yes … how about I show you to my house." She was looking at Granny now.

"That sounds wonderful dear." Alice turned on her heels and headed toward the house us following.

"Daphne, please don't mention Wonderland to Alice. It was a traumatic time in her life and she doesn't like to think about it." I nodded wondering what happened. We walked in the cottage the looks were deceiving. On the outside it looked very small on the inside it was big. We walked to the back of the house to her dining room. There was a door leading out to the backyard. One large blue table stood in the middle of the room. Four swirl shaped chairs were placed around the table.

**A/N: ok so tell me what you think i didn't really know where to cut it off at so this is what I got!**


	2. Spliting up

**A/N: Ok still going strong with the story.**

"Well I had my growing and shrinking food stolen. Then I lost the white rabbits clock which I had stolen from him before. I wasn't truly worried until the mouse went missing. Grace, my daughter, was so upset. I decided to call you when all of my talking flower patch disappeared." Granny nodded as Sabrina and mom looked around. Dad just stood in the corner uncomfortably.

"Do you have any thoughts on who it might be?" Alice shook her head looking down. Her head snapped back up a lightning speed as she ran into the other room.

"You think she found something?" I looked at Sabrina and shrugged. Alice came back in with a large plate of cookies. I was hit with the delicious aroma (Again the dictionary is a big help). Yum Chocolate. I head Sabrina suppress a loud wanting sigh.

"Would you like some cookies?" We all nodded and dug in.

"So why did you have the objects I though you said they weren't magical?" Alice nibbled on her cookie staring off in space but listing to the conversation.

"Well they are not magical at least not so much that someone would want to steal them." Granny nodded then put on a grim face.

"Alice why did you keep things from Wonderland? You told me you wanted to forget all about it." Alice looked down not catching anyone's eyes.

"Well when I first came back I wanted to rember it and no one believed me. Then the second time I went back I grabbed the things before … before it happened. When I got back I rememberer the objects and decided to keep them." Granny nodded slowly. We were silent just listing to the slow chewing of our cookies. Who would steal things from Wonderland? They had no motive the theft stole useless items. I heard a faint humming noise from upstairs, I assumed. No one seemed worried about it. Then the noise got louder and clearer and I heard music. Everyone else looked up now. I heard a door slam shut then water being flushed.

"That would be my son. My daughter Grace is out back." I strained myself to see if I could see the girl but it was a failed attempt. I heard the thumping of footsteps as a tall boy came out of the kitchen.

"Hey." He had thick blond hair going down to his chin in a wild mop of a mess. He was shirtless and had dark blue plaid pants on. As he came I saw his bright blue eyes glowing with confusion and a light dusting of freckles on his nose and the top of his cheeks.

"Dylan where is your shirt?" He smirked.

"I didn't know we had guest." She glared at her son. He walked out and came back in with a wrinkled shirt on and grabbed a cookie then leaned against the wall. Smiling at me. I blushed and looked at my cookie less hungry now.

"These are the Grimms. They wanted to help me find my stolen objects." He nodded taking in the rest of the family. The back door swung open as a tall blond with curly hair walked in. She had a bundle of flowers in her basket. She smiled at us and her eyes widened at Puck. Sabrina glared at the girl. She was tan and slender with dirt all over her clothes from working in the garden.

"Oh hello." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"These are my children, Dylan and Grace." Dylan nodded his head once in response while I heard a silent humming from the kitchen from Grace.

"Do you mind if we look around the house?" Alice smiled at Granny.

"What ever will help you find my stolen objects." We all stood up at the same time.

"Relda, I have a meeting in town in an hour so if we could make this quick?" She took the plate of cookies and put them in a jar.

"Of course. We can split up if you don't mind?" Alice gave another shy smile. I got the feeling that she smiled easy.

"Yeah that is fine. Well my son had the clock in his room because he won't wake up for anything. My daughter had the mouse in her room they were close. The flowers were out back and I kept the food in my room because I didn't want the children playing with it." We all nodded.

"Ok well if you could show me where you kept the food. Henry, Veronica? Will you check the back? Sabrina, Puck? If Grace doesn't mind then she will show you the mouse. Um Daphne, go with Dylan." We all nodded.

**A/n: Ok thanks Review please and thanks!**


	3. Crash! Bang! Boom!

**A/N: Ok so i am slowly updating this story. I really want reviews i had so many for my last one and you guys asked for a sequal. **

"Uh I guess you can follow me?" He ran his hand through his hair making it more of a mess.

"Yeah lead the way." He nodded and walked through the kitchen. The kitchen was the perfect kitchen it was like a home magazine exploded in here. We walked up the steps to his room. His door was a dark brown as were the walls. He had a chimney in the farthest corner. I smelt old pizza and saw the edge of a pizza box, the culprit.

"So where did you keep the clock?" He walked over to the fire place.

"It was right here." I walked over and saw the faint outline of a clock on the wall. I looked down and saw a small dusting of ash and soot. I knelt down and saw deep foot prints.

"Have you ever been in here?" He knelt down so we were closer.

"Not recently no. Uh why?" I pointed to the foot prints.

"Then who's are those?" He leaned in closer.

"I dunno. Maybe it is the thefts?" I nodded. Then looked him up and down he smirked. He was taller then me and had broad shoulders.

"Uh can I help you?" I shook my head out of staring at him.

"Yeah. You said you used to go in there, do you still fit?" He leaned in the fire pit more.

"Yeah I still fit. Though I haven't gone in since spring it gets really hot in the summer." I got a hair tie off of my wrist and put my hair up in a tight pony tail. I was going in.

"Just move over a bit in need to get in." He raised his eyebrow. I would have to ask him how he did that.

"Why?" I got on my hands and knees.

"Well I need to get closer to the foot prints." I crawled deeper in the fire place. Then got to a point were a grown man could stand up and walk around with ease. I stood up and moved to the foot prints careful to not mess them up. I had a tiny camera that Granny had given me as a part of my mystery kit. I took the pictures then measured the print and wrote it down. I turned around and was about to leave when the house shook. I fell and my shirt stuck in a crack in the wall.

"Are you ok?" I could hear Dylan's voice float from his room.

"Um yeah I just got stuck in your wall." I heard a chuckle come from him.

"Ok well get out." I sighed like I would stay here because I wanted to.

"I can't if I try to my shirt will rip." He laughed more. Then I heard a scratching as he crawled into the cavern I was in. he came up and shook his hair a bit getting some of the dark soot out of his hair. I could only imagine how I looked.

"Here." He took out a small pocketknife and cut the tiniest bit of fabric from my shirt.

"Thanks." He smiled. Then I went down quick and crawled out of the fire place. He came out behind me as I tried to dust off all of the ash and soot. He stood up and did the same.

"What was that shake?" He shook has head shaking off dust.

"Dunno lets go find out?" I turned around but he stopped me. I took in a sharp breath. He brought his hand up to my face. I wanted to scream from craziness. I thought he was going to kiss me. No he wasn't he was wiping the ash off of my face. Oh god how embarrassing.

"Uh yeah lets go." We ran downstairs and found Grace and Sabrina yelling Puck pulling Sabrina back and the table flipped upside down.

"What happened? Mom came through the door. Alice and Granny came down.

"Puck take Sabrina out to the car. Henry get the car started and lets go." Granny turned back around to Alice. "I am so sorry I don't know what happened. I will call you later when we have some information. Daphne? Lets go dear." I nodded and followed her out waving goodbye to the family as I left. We got in the car ad Granny sat in the back this time as dad drove.

"Sabrina what were you thinking?" She grumbled.

"She was messing with me and it got under my skin." Puck choked back a laugh. Which made me wonder what really happened.

"That is no excuse. This was a case and there was no need to fight her." Sabrina clenched and unclenched her fist trying not to get angry. We stayed quite for the rest of the ride.

**A/N: So who did it? We will find out in the next chapter. Review and i will update faster. Wow i sound really needy.**


	4. Way to be a smart big head

**A/N: I don't know where I ended last chapter! **

**OK i wont post a new chapter till I have 4 revews. is that really so hard they don't even have to be on this chapter.**

"That is no excuse. This was a case and there was no need to fight her." Sabrina clenched and unclenched her fist trying not to get angry. We stayed quite for the rest of the ride. When we got home we went strait to the living room. Granny sat in a spot with no books while we tried to find a spot to sit.

"So what did we find?" Mom cleared her throat.

"Well Henry and I found the flowers. They were ripped out of the ground." Granny wrote it down.

"The cage that the mouse was in had a whole in the side from a knife." Granny looked at Sabrina and nodded.

"Daphne?" I looked at Granny. Then pulled out my book of notes.

"Well I found a shoe print in the fire place." Every one looked at there note books for some clue. After an hour. Sabrina shot up off of the couch. Puck who had fallen asleep next to her was woken up.

"Yo stink face what was that for?" She glared back at him then looked at Granny.

"I know who did it!" Now we all stood up.

"Who do you think did it 'Brina?" She smiled then frowned.

"Well I think it was Sheriff Nottingham." I went through all of our clues. It sounded like a smart person. He was very hasty and not one to destroy the clues.

"That is very reasonable. Though why would he want the objects?" Granny said also going through the clues.

"Well he works for the mayor maybe she wanted the stuff for th Scarlet hand." Mom said while pacing around the room.

"That is a good point." We all sat down and thought some more. Granny shuffled around from book to book finding stories on the Wonderland objects. After a few hours we were totally out of reasons as to why the Scarlet hand would want the objects. Puck had fallen back to sleep after awhile of refusing not to read. Sabrina was sucking down a cup of coffee as Dad glared at Uncle Jake who had shown up half way through the search.

"I don't see any reasons as to why the Hand would want the objects," Mom slammed her book on the table as she said this. "The flowers were ditzy, silly, frilly things that had little to no thought."

"Like there stupid teenage owner." I herd Sabrina mutter under her breath.

"The clock, all it does is tell time and not even that well it runs early." Jake added. Well that explains why the rabbit was always early.

" As for the mouse it is always in a dream like state singing. There is nothing that you can use the objects for much less together." Granny sat down in a puff of breath as she sat down on the last word.

"You know we are human!" I just about fell out of my chair at Pucks words … mostly because he was talking and getting in the case.

"What do you mean Puck?" He groaned. Most likely asking himself why he spoke up in the first place.

"Well you know maybe she was just I dunno home sick?" I think everyone in the rooms jaw dropped.

"That … that is a very good point Puck." Granny should of not said that. Puck glowed with self pride

"Well it is about time someone realized I was amazing!" He grinned ear to ear. As Sabrina shook her head while praying to some unknown god for mercy.

"We don't have any proof." It was the first time dad had talked all day and it had to be smart and put everyone else down.

"Well yes this is true but we could ask around with other wonderland creatures and see if they had anything stolen." We all nodded by this time Red and I were yawning.

"Lets get you girls to bed." I smiled up at mom as did Red who had adopted my mom as her own. We went upstairs as everyone followed after. I hit the soft cozy clouds of a bed and drifted off to sleep with strange dreams of wonderland going through my head. Wondering who we were going to see tomorrow.

**A/N: R&R ... What the heck I guess this means Read and Review but if you are at the bottom of the Fanfic then haven't you already read the story? Maybe your supposed to read more of that persons stories ... or maybe it stands for Review and wRite like write a story so they can read ... Yeah i am crazy.**

**BTW I hate the 100 challenge! I really liked it a first but now all the 100 challenges are pushing my story down and down and down ... it is not nice ... But i love the person who made it up ... even though I don't rember your log in right now cuz i am like half asleep ... it has something to do with cannibal candy right? Oh well **

**REVIEW ... God I am stupid =D Surry for this random angry confused thing**


	5. Mean old man

**A/N: Ok I like how my story is going so here is my story!**

I hit the floor. I hit the floor hard.

"Urg." Red stood over me smiling.

"Morning sunshine. Granny wants you downstairs so we can go!" She ran off again and disappeared to … wherever she goes. I walked down and smiled at the family. Sabrina was shooting deadly glares at Puck. I sat down scarfed down my food then Granny came in frowning.

"I wasn't able to find many wonderland characters that aren't on the side of the Scarlett hand." We looked down at our plates disappointed.

"Though I was able to find on he is just a little out there." Sabrina looked up nervous.

"The Mad Hatter?" Granny smiled at Sabrina nervous.

"Well yes he was the one of the only ones." _One _of the only ones.

"Can we please go to someone else?" Granny sighed.

"Tomorrow we will but today we need to see The Hatter." I didn't know why Sabrina didn't want to go.

"Can I just stay home?" Granny nodded giving her a sad smile.

"Puck is staying with you though I don't want you two getting gin trouble and you do it less when your together." Sabrina scowled at having to stay with Puck while he gave a devious grin.

"Granny can we bring Red if they aren't going?" Granny shook her head.

"The Hatter was with her in the facility and I don't want to bring up those memories." I looked at my plate forgetting that Red used to be sick.

"Well can we bring somebody?" Granny smiled.

"Let me call Alice and see if she will help?" I nodded hey maybe she would send over Dylan … uh because I wanted to be friends with him. Yeah thats right. Granny left the room.

"So … what you guys going to do today?" Sabrina and Puck both shrugged refusing to meet my eyes. Granny came back in.

"Alice told me she was busy but that she would send her son over if we wanted. I accepted." I forced myself not to grin from ear to ear.

"Well Daphne seems to be happy about that." I glared at Sabrina. Then smirked.

"Go kiss your fairy." She turned red … both of them turned red.

"Daphne!" I ran out of the kitchen worried of what they would do to me. I ran into Granny. Who opened the door for me as we walked to the car. I sat in the back holding on to all spaces scared for my life. We swiveled to a stop outside of the house. Dylan ran out and opened the door. I liked the way his hair flew around his face as he ran the sun hitting him perfectly as he opened the car door his clothes showing off his hot … uh never mind. He sat next to as I moved over looking for new places to hold onto. He smiled it made the inside of the car glow and make me smile back. Then Granny took off. Dylan's expression was one of pure horror.

"Grab on!" I managed to yell over the sound of the old car. He took hold of the door and the seat. The same part of the seat where my hand was. I gasped as he put his hand on mine. Pulling away in shock. Then grimaced as I saw him swing forward well both of us swing forward. I grabbed back on the seat as did her catching my eyes and grinning sheepishly. We pulled to a stop in town outside and apartment complex. Dylan and I took thankful breaths. Granny got out and walked toward the house.

"You coming?" We took off our seat belts shacking from the car ride. We got out of the car. I ran to the door getting away from Dylan. I didn't want to but I needed to focus and something about him stopped that. The apartment was broken down and decrepit falling apart at the seams. Granny went in first not at all nervous. I went after her promising myself that I would be safe. That I was a Grimm and Grimm's put there life on the line for everafters. I felt Dylan behind me. It sent shivers down my back. We walked up to the top floor I could hear eerie music from the door at the end. Dylan put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped. He gave me a assured glance then looked at the door. Granny knocked on the door and it swung open. She gasped. I looked over her shoulder and saw a small man sitting on the floor. He had a ceiling high top hat on. He himself appeared old. His skin was tight on his bones and He was only skin and bones. He was humming to himself and had not yet noticed we were here yet. Granny cleared her throat.

"Hatter?" He looked up I could hear his bones creaking.

"Yes?" His voice was like the creaking off a rusty hinge. I sucked in a breath scared of the tiny fragile man.

"Hello Hatter, my name is Relda Grimm. I am here with Daphne and Dylan we were wondering if you recently had anything stolen?" Hatter was on the ground rocking back and forth in a crazed way.

"Stolen, stolen? Nooooo." his voice changed again so that it was high and squeaky.

"Really nothing at all?" Granny said still looking nervous.

"Nope. Wait where is my friend where is the cat? Oh where oh where is the cat?" Granny looked around the room gaining courage.

"The Cheshire cat is gone he is still in Wonderland." The Hatter's eyes became large and burning at the mention of wonderland.

"NO! NO! NO!" He began shaking the floor under our feet was falling apart as the Hatter freaked out. Granny turned around and rushed us down the stairs. I looked at my wrist I had been playing with my charm bracelet during the encounter with The Hatter. It was gone. I ducked under Granny's arm up the stairs. The house shook underneath us. I heard Granny yell but not the words. I ran into the room where the Hatter was. He was on the floor shaking but crying he looked tortured. I went to help him I grabbed my bracelet off the floor. I felt Dylan's warm calloused hand grab onto my shoulder. I whipped around as a piece of the ceiling fell down. He grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me down stairs jumping over steps that had fallen out. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel as we ran out the door hit by an overwhelming sense of safety. Granny ran up to us dragging us away from the apartment as it collapsed into a pile of rubble. Granny hugged us both then held onto me tightly she fussed over what I did.

"Daphne are you crazy I could of lost you." I buried my head into Granny not scared anymore.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." she grinned wiping a tear from her face.

"I know but listen lets not tell your parents ok?" I nodded grinning. Granny hugged Dylan now.

"Thank you for saving Daphne." He blushed at her hug but smiled.

"It was nothing." He smiled still blushing as he looked in my direction. Granny walked toward the car.

"Lets go home." She got in and started it up.

"Thank you … for you know saving me out there." He nodded blushing even more then smirked.

"How did you live without me every time I am around you you get in trouble?" I giggled.

"It is not my fault you just put me in a damsel in distress mode." I walked away to the car burning with embarrassment. Sitting down next to me he watched me the whole ride as I tried to look at other things to keep my interest. We dropped him off at his house.

"Tell your mother I am sorry for putting you in harms way." he smiled at me getting out of the car I smiled back there was something about him. We drove home the loud car letting me focus on my thoughts mainly my thought about Dylan. Why did I keep being so silly around him? Granny pulled up in front of the house and we walked in. I was so tired from our mission that I walked upstairs letting Granny deal with the questions. This is strange for me I never miss a meal. I fell into a restless confused sleep.

**A/N: OK so review please i wanna get 4 reviews again =D if you don't mind!**


	6. Meeting a giant bug

**A/N: I am surry it took me so long to out this up but I just graduated school and I have been busy with partying and other stuff so here is my chapter!**

I woke up the next morning to the wonderful aroma of breakfast. My stomach grumbled from not being fed last night. I crawled out of my bed and into clothes. I worked on my hair which was a mess from all of the ruble that had fallen in it. I looked at my outfit. I don't know when it happened but I started to care about the way I looked. I was wearing light pink flowing skirt and a purple shirt with flowers on it. I slid on my light pink shoes and ran downstairs.

"Hello!" I sang while swinging into a seat.

"Good morning!" Granny said smiling.

"So what are we doing today?" She sat down next to Puck who was attacking the food with out stopping, while Sabrina looked at him with disgust.

"Today we are going to see the Caterpillar." I bit down on my palm trying not to scream in delight.

"Really?" Granny nodded.

"Are Alice's children coming?" Sabrina's question was more of a snarl.

"Well no I didn't want to ask her." Her voice was quieter now as she frowned then smiled soon after she swiped up her plate and waltzed into the kitchen. Mom and dad came into the room smiling as dad walked in looking tired and aged.

"Good morning." There voice rang through the room, taking me back to before we had ever known of everafters.

"Good morning." The reply was not the same as when we were in New York but the heart was still in it, well all but Puck who had decided to aim a torpedo of food at Sabrina's head. The sweet blissful moment was over as Sabrina attacked Puck with a fiery anger. I sat and ate my food as the family attempted to pull the two apart. Granny pulled out a whistle and blew it. My hand couldn't move an inch more no matter how much I tried to force it. I looked at the fight on the floor which was frozen mid-punch. Granny let the whistle fall out of her mouth. As she glared at the two teens.

"Now! You will both be in major trouble if you don't stop fighting. I am going to unfreeze you all but if you fight again your going upstairs and not helping us on this case." She blew the whistle again and my spoon came flying toward my face. I stabbed myself in the teeth. The group fell into a giant mess of people twisted around other people like a strange game of twister.

"Granny what was that?" She looked over at me.

"Oh it is a whistle from one of the stories it freezes people but I don't use it often it can leave a nasty frost bite." I added a note to myself that I would have to find that story.

"Now get ready were are leaving soon." I ran upstairs to grab my kit. I brought it with me everywhere you never knew when a case would pop up. The family was in the living room. Mom had a small bag on her shoulder and she was walking out the door with carpet next to her. Dad was in the living room watching TV grumbling to himself.

"Where did mom go?" Sabrina looked over at me then slid Puck a death glare.

"Library she wants cook books." I loved mom's cooking so did Sabrina and being around Granny well Granny don't give up her kitchen willingly.

"Oh … so Granny we going?" Granny swung open the door and we piled into the car. We drove through the town again I never realized how many everafters there were in this town. We drove to a large house with a huge yard brimming with flowers. Granny had Uncle Jake stop the car and we all got out he shouted good bye to us as he drove off to see Briar. Granny shuffled across the street to the house and knocked on the door. I ran after her while Sabrina and Puck walked side by side whispering to each other while glaring but there eyes held humor in them. Granny knocked on the door as I shifted my body from side to side excited to see another everafter. A tall man opened the door. His face was tinged green and he had wings protruding out of his back they were amazing with blues and greens with other colors mixed in.

"Wow." I whispered and could hear similar amazement from the teens behind me. He was amazing he had suntanned skin that was shadowed by a slight green color on his nose and cheeks like freckles. He chuckled and it was like bells chiming. He had a small pipe in his left had which he shoved in his pocket when he caught my glance. He pulled Granny's wrinkled hand to his lips and kissed them genitally.

"Relda looking amazing as always." Granny seemed to blush a bit.

"You to Brian." She pulled her hand away.

"How rude of me," He gestured with his arm a welcome into the house. "Please come in." Granny took a step inside the house and I followed after her. The house had a smoky smell to it and was white with large windows and no doors only openings. He led us into what I guessed was his living room. There were two people sitting on the couch watching TV I could only see the top of there heads. Both of the people had large wings one of them had blue wings with every mix of the color blue smeared into the wings the other was more natural with browns and greens. Brian coughed and the winged couple turned around I couldn't breath at the site I saw.

**A/N: Ok so I hope you liked it surry that it is a cliffie but it felt so right to put in this chapter! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Giant bugs and first kisseskinda

**A/N: Ok! I finally got my old lappy and got ALL of my old stories, you have no idea how happy I was. So today durring Spanish I had some free time and decided to upload this. Thanks to all my readers who kept bugging me into finishing this.  
**

It was Dylan … with wings … and his sister … with wings! Like … wings, you know the kind that flap around and keep people in the air … on Dylan … and his sister!

"Hey." I came slowly back in to focus. I pulled my jaw back up I don't remember it dropping.

"Your … your?" They both shuffled awkwardly.

"Their butterflies..." I could hear Sabrina's silent reply to my question.

"Daphne?" Dylan had taken a step forward. " You ok?"

"I … why didn't you tell me?" He shuffled.

"Brian, Grace could you show Puck and Sabrina that lovely garden of yours?" They both nodded and walked through the doors with Granny and the couple following. I looked back at Dylan.

"I am sorry Daphne, I knew you would hate me if I was an everafter." I gave him a quizzical look.

"I love everafters. I am going to spend my life helping them." He smiled his wings beating slowly.

"Your a very strange girl … but I like it." I could feel a blush spreading across my face.

"Um thanks." He walked closer to me his eyes almost glowing.

"So your not mad?" I shook my head and he spread his wings.

"Your wings are beautiful." I could see the tint of his blush.

"Thanks." We stood there in awkward silence neither of us knowing what to say. We were saved moments later by Sabrina rushing through the house and towards the front door grabbing my shirt and dragging me towards the door.

"Come on Daphne. Bye Dylan!" She dragged me out and I recovered from the shock of her pulling me.

"Sabrina what are you doing?" She kept walking.

"I am tired of this and I am going home!" She opened the car and slammed it shut as she sat inside with a huff. Granny came out after her and said good-bye to Brian and Grace who gave a big smile at Puck who now had his wings out. Granny ushered me to the car and pushed Puck and I inside. She hopped in and stepped on the gas making it impossible for us to talk and be understood. Sabrina refused to look at Puck and Puck looked sad and annoyed. We finally got to the house and got out keeping quite under Granny intense glare. Sabrina ran up to her room and I followed after. I stepped through before she could slam the door shut.

"What is up with you? You are so moody! You never tell me anything and you always have mad freak outs!" Sabrina sat on the edge of her bed looking at the floor.

"Daphne I don't mean to it just happens and that stupid Grace girl gets under my skin so fast I can't stand it." She curled up under the covers and into a ball.

"I will talk to you later." I got up and walked out as she grunted in reply. The house was loud as the family ran around looking for ways to get Alice's things back. I walked into my room, which was a zebra print but instead of black and white it was red and purple. Red's bed was draped in a curtain. I guessed she was not in there because her night light was not on. I walked over to my bed, which had dresses and fairy tales on top of it. I looked around to see if there was one about wings. Then I heard a quite tapping on my window I pulled the curtain away outside my window was Dylan with the biggest smile on. I pushed the window open smiling back.

"Dylan!" He pulled himself in and tucked in his wings falling slightly as he pulled himself through the window. He was on the ground.

"Hey Daphne." He gave a goofy grin.

"What are you doing here?" He got up and looked around the room smiling

"Nice digs." I looked at him.

"Digs?"

"Yeah digs as in your room." He was still smiling, as he looked back at me his eyes twinkling.

"So what are you doing here again?" He shrugged.

"I was bored and all I could think about was your face if I took you flying." I could feel my jaw drop he was thinking about me!

"Well if you see it will you have to keep thinking about it?" He gave another goofy grin and picked me up while throwing himself and I out the window. I gave a scream of pure terror as we free fell then swallowed it as I heard him extend his wings and catch the wind under his wings. This was nothing like flying with Puck. I felt safe. He flew off with me the cold wind hitting us as we began to fly lower. His eyes were shining with joy. I could help but giggle. I had never had this much fun flying. He went lower and lower until we were close to the lake and he dove down letting my toes and fingers skim the water as he flew across. We flew around and around trees the strong sent of pine and dew was sticking to my clothes as Dylan flew through the wide open window that I had left open. Red was in a deep sleep the nightlight flickering.

"That was the most fun I had flying. I normally don't take passengers." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah way more fun then flying with Puck." I was starting to shiver the warm was seeping in. Making the cold still stuck to me seem colder.

"I guess I should get home now." I yawned the events of the day settling in. He kissed my cheek winked and jumped out the window. I fell on my bed in my cold clothes trying not to freak out but HE KISSED ME! Dylan kissed me! … Well my cheek but I am going to count it. He is so cute and he has wings! I think I am in love … like a real princess!

**A/N:Ok I still have some more ideas in this head of mine. I am mostly writing my own stories but if you want to request something and I have time for it I will try and start on it.**


End file.
